Zaudibaum (Creation of Centuries)
The Zaudibaum Republic is a NPC nation in Creation of Centuries. This nation was formerly played by Kamikaze470, who left after Turn 14, when the nation was "Imperija dol Witzerbien". However, after leaving, he didn't stop writing lore for his nation. Lore Witzerbien lore The following is unfinished Imperija dol Witzerbien lore. He intended to send it in for a turn, but it went over the text limit for private messages. Matthäus Nadim Herberto Seneca Rojo, 25, a former sergeant in the armies of Charpentier. Little is known about his life before the revolt, aside from how he was a notable strategist during his time in the army and afterwards a prominent leader in the Libyan movement for independence. Growing up, he came to hate the Phoenicans for dastardly handling over his Libyan homeland to the dirty Tozholleronesi, and despised the Tozholleronesi even more for suppressing his people. Herberto rose in open rebellion against the Imperial crown in 782. For seven years from his stronghold in Ghadamis, he launched offensives into neighbouring provinces and scored various victories against Imperial banners. The Herbtian juggernaut cracked however, after the pyrrhic victory at Maradah in 790, the prospects of defeat seemed like a plausible outcome among many. Herberto himself was becoming disoriented with reality, and became increasingly depressed. His decision to cede more authority to his less-effective subordinates because of his mental deterioration is widely regarded as being the main causes for his downfall. As evidenced in the Battle of Terium in the Spring of 792, where the largest army the Hibertists ever fielded was virtually wiped out by a smaller Imperial army under General Stefan. And the second battle of Zillah in Summer 792, where most of his seasoned veterans, including his one and only beloved son, Turgay, were annihilated in a heroic last stand. The battle is also well known for the use of the Tozholleronesi long bow by the Imperial army. According to contemporary documents, they were fielded in record numbers. Imperial victory is credited to the use of the longbow, since the famous Hibertian cavalry charge ended in catastrophic disaster largely due in part because of them. These events and the death of his son traumatized Herberto so much he essentially went mute, and rarely ate or met with anyone. His colleagues deemed he was incapable of leading the rebellion, causing him to quietly fall into the sidelines as a figurehead. -With Herberto more or less out of the picture, popular generals like Ariel De Santigo were thrown into the difficult spot of attempting to turn the tide of war once again, choosing to resort to attrition warfare instead of offering pitched battles to the Empire. For a while, his strategy was successful until he suffered reeling defeats at the battle of Wadden (794), and at Hofra (796). The year following Hofra, Ariel's army defeated Stefan in the third battle of Zillah, but did not follow through with chasing down the routed troops, instead falling back to recuperate his losses. This proved to be a costly mistake, since Stefan ended up getting sacked because of his incompetence, to be replaced by the feared "Red Terror", Manolo Fabian, a veteran commander whom was tasked with brutally crushing the then-concurrent revolts in Witzerbien proper. Together with the wildly ailing Charpentier II, many revolted provinces were pacified until all the gains the Herbertist rebels held were practically lost. General Ariel tried desperately to drive them off at Mizdah (February 799) then Nalut (early August 799), both ending up as tactically indecisive victories. Even the death of Charpentier in the autumn of 802 did not change much. Al-Cido Monts ordered for Manolo to be on standby, but he ignored their orders, setting out instead to conquer the last two pro-Herbertist provinces, Sinawin & Daraj. The thrust took many by surprise, and both provinces fell with only mild resistance. Ghadamis, however, staunchly held out for three years, it's fall marking the end of the Libyan Revolt. Later, at the request of Charpentier III, a memorial was erected near the ruins of Ghadamis, honouring those who had fallen during the war regardless of their allegiance. -During the mid-latter years of the Libyan Revolt, an disgruntled noble by the name of Teódulo Corin Jafet Achim Lorenz grew weary of the war in Libya. Corin came to criticize the policies of the then-emperor Charpentier II. Whom at the time, was running the Empire's coffers dry ever so deterministic to put down the Libyan revolt. In a letter to a friend in 790, Corin distraughtly expressed how he felt about the situation in Libya and the actions that the Emperor took pertaining to it; "...Within the dunes of Libya... the sons of Witzerbien march off humping their gear, praying under breath to the various deities for protection.. not tragically knowing that they themselves would not return home safely. Alas, only the bitter news of more defeat returns... against a aliens foe we cannot fight, whom in the eyes of the lazy free man were merely a rabble bunch of ragtag heathens with unbelievable luck... shedding the sacred blood as though it was but only plain water against such primitive barbarians who don't even speak or emulate our ways of living. One twisted man, that being the hated Kunkel, refuses ever to give up. This unspeakable monster, the exterminator of many a sons, shrugs off defeat one after another. He finds the idea of negotiating with the rebels a extreme insult, instead merely draining more resources to raise more armies, the cycle repeating tirelessly." By the middle of 792 he had enough, acclaiming himself Urbenijer Corin I of Jafet which caused many to abandon Charpentier II and flock to the banners of Corin instead. Naturally, this put Charpentier II in a dangerous situation. Not only did he have to deal with pesky rebels in Libya, he also had to deal with an pretender on the home front as well. Zaudibaum lore The following is some Zaudibaum lore, written by Kamikaze after he left. Zaudibaum Republic - The reunified successor state to the Witzerbien Empire, following the closing days of the First Witzerbien Civil War. Ziad Khorshid Masoud - Witzerbien warlord, statesman, and first consul of the newly proclaimed Zaudibaum Republic. He was the prominent leader of the original Republican faction, the Masoudists, during the First Witzerbien Civil war. The faction, without strong leadership dissolved following his death. He staunchly opposed Ghassan and his views throughout his life. Ghassan Jamshad Aqil - An foot soldier rising to the ranks of general during the Witzerbien Civil War. He assumed consulship after the death of Masoud (much to his protest) and transformed the infant Republic into a dictatorship, initiating a brutal reign of terror and agitated the Second Witzerbien Civil War. First Witzerbien Civil War - A series of conflicts during the latter chapter of the Witzerbien Dark Ages. The ideas of republicanism had gained a significant following amongst the discontent en masse, whom became infuriated with the incompetent Kunkel monarch and the ever-militaristic aristocracy. One such warlord, Ziad Masoud, had embraced the ideals of republicanism, and went on the path to abolish the monarchy and overthrow the aristocracy. Fought between the Republican Masoudists and the die-hard Royalists, fighting had been fierce for almost ten years, claiming hundreds of thousands of lives and ending with the abolition of the monarchy and the proclamation of the First Zaudibaum Republic. Second Witzerbien Civil War - Fought between the Aqilists and remnants of the revived Republican faction, the Masoudists. Aqilism was based mainly on the policies and authoritarian theory of Ghassan Aqil, which obviously contradicted the ideas of Republican values. What had began as a simple peasants revolt in one of the provinces (Sidi Bouzid) had quickly escalated into a full-fledged civil war. The conflict had in many ways exceeded the previous conflict, including the number of combatants, tactics used, and twice the death toll. The introduction of gun power weaponry was small, but had played key factors in some sieges, including the famous siege of the ancient Al-Cido Monts, which had resulted in the complete destruction and utter razing of said city. Ultimately, Ghassan was defeated and executed, and the ideals of the Zaudibaum republic had been miraculously saved. The following is some more Zaudibaum lore, written by Kamikaze after he left. He was struggling with this one, but he was happy with it in its current state. It has been seventy-one years since Emperor Jabir has been deposed of. His allies, the Anticoziots, are now nothing more but a shell of it's former self. During his reign, they culminated remarkable power that rivalled even the Emperor himself, but Jabir's sudden overthrow effectively marked the end of all that. The Anticoziots were eager to reclaim what was rightfully theirs and planned to topple the regime in order to install him once more. During the Eight Years' War, they initiated a insurgency deep within the heart of Pro-Federalist Zaudibaum, tying up desperately needed forces and generally putting a strain on the Federalist military. Though upon hearing the ill news that Valicoll fortress fell to Federalist forces in 989, the great majority of Anticoziots ended up surrendering unconditionally. In the ensuing years, many members faced prosecution and dozens more fled to other countries as émigrés. Those that remained beyond resigned to their fate in defeat, albeit in disgrace. The Anticoziots still in Zaudibaum were unable to coherently rebuild their numbers, and the émigrés elsewhere could not gather foreign support to restore imperial rule. Despite the hardships the Anticoziots were still fervent in their goal; the restoration of the Imperial monarchy. In 1032, Jabir I of House Kunkel, Emperor of Witzerbien and all of Africa, dies in his Spanish home at the age of ninety-six. His death is mourned by many Tozholleronesi, friend and foe alike. The final burial site for his remains remained a conversational issue for five years. Seeing that back in the mid-late 1020s', Spanish-Zaudibaum relations soured in the aftermath of an incident involving the accidental sinking of a Spanish freighter, and Zaudibaum's refusal to pay full compensation for the lost profit. The Spanish government saw Jabir's death as a way to acquire his estate to cover the losses for the freighter incident. When Zaudibaum ambassadors demanded the recovery of Jabir's body, Spain refused to do so. After numerous summit meetings between the two countries, Spain finally agreed to give up his remains on the condition that they nationalize his assets in exchange, which Zaudibaum reluctantly agreed to. A state funeral was declared when Jabir's remains reached Bertuliai and made it's day long procession to Socipaleo. The journey, with the number of accompanying observers estimated to be anywhere from 450,000 to a million, was described as being a very emotionally patriotic one. Upon reaching Socipaleo, his body was finally laid to rest in an elaborately beautiful tomb designed specifically for him. For quite some time, the question to Jabir's successor to the Imperial throne remained disputed among the various Anticoziots factions. The eldest in line of succession was Jabir's third surviving son, Saturnino, who was in his late fifties at the time of his father's death. Having said that, a multitude of Anticoziots did not support him. Saturnino had an arbitrary sense of administrating in comparison to his relatives, moreover he lead a very carefree life much to the monarchists' chagrin. Additionally, due to living in Arhonia, he expressed no desire to pay respects to his deceased father, further tarnishing his standing with the Anticoziots. Saturnino did not sir any legitimate children, yet he did have a bastard child by the name of Helmuth. Helmuth, if he were not an bastard, would've made for a perfect claimant. He was a charming lad with a charismatic voice, and was only in his mid twenties. He, unlike his father, also had the skills to be a excellent administrator. In 1055, shortly before retiring to a local monastery, Saturnino renounced his succession rights to Witzerbien's defunct throne. Thus leaving the second in line, a seven year old Frankish Marcelline, to be recognized as the Crown-Princess of Witzerbien. News of Saturnino's resignation was positivity well received by the Anticoziot community, in like manner they were truly enticed by the young Marcelline. Whereas she was but a lass still, her abilities continued to burgeon, and many held high hopes for her future. Near the end of 1058, Marcelline's family made their way back to Zaudibaum, where they settled down in Senarpont. Category:Country (Creation of Centuries)